Confession
by NippleFest
Summary: Itachi is more confused than ever. The fact that he can't tear his eyes away from Kisame's muscles leaves his head swirling, but what happens when it's more than just artificial lust? KisaIta fluff.


LOLS, was meant to do a Kisaita story ages ago. Fuck it. I deliver late. WOOOoooOOOOoooooooooo.

OMG SERIOUS STORY . APOCALYPSE! AND KISAME IS A HOT FUCKER. That is all.

* * *

><p>Muscles. That's all they were. Muscles. Nothing to write home about. Most male ninja have them. Heck, even he had the slightest definition of manliness on his stomach. But why did he have a strange fascination with staring at his partners muscles? Was it the abnormal blue colour? A blue fetish? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he needed to stop staring. Now.<p>

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"You feeling alright? You're looking a 'lil red."

"I'm fine, Kisame."

Itachi looked around the hotel bedroom for something to glare at but this resulted in failure. His eyes kept glancing at the half naked man spread out on the shitty, cheap-made bed. It was like his muscles were chiselled by Gods. Or he was one. Kisame's Godly Pecks. Itachi smirked slightly; it had a nice ring to it.

He glanced up to meet Kisame's gaze. For some reason his heart rattled up a few notches, and he felt his cheeks burn slightly. Maybe he was ill. But why did he feel weird when it only involved Kisame? Kisame fever? He scoffed inwardly.

"You sure you're alright?" Kisame questioned, concern seeping through his words. Itachi's heart pounded so fast he could feel his pulse in his little toe.

"I-I'm fine." His voice cracked slightly. He felt Kisame's eyes boar into him which was unsettling. Itachi didn't know why he was acting so bizarrely. He's been unusual for the past few weeks, so surely Kisame must have caught on.

"If you want to talk about something, I'm here you know," Kisame spoke softly, then realised how straight-forward he was being with the Uchiha, "N-Not that you urr.. You don't have to... Yeah."

Should he talk about it? Maybe Kisame can explain it. The weird fluttering feeling that he gets when they're alone together. The unexplained nervousness that forms in his stomach like a huge knot of strings. He had never expressed his feelings to others; people just assume he hasn't any. Frankly, this was the first time anyone's really asked if he wanted to confide in them about how he was feeling.

"Can we... go for a walk, Kisame?" Itachi murmured, "It's just.. the air's too.. I don't feel very well..."

Kisame nodded slowly and rose to put on his clothes. This didn't contribute nicely to Itachi's situation. Watching Kisame stretch out his godlike muscles as he slung on a cloak. And that firm arse. Oh my god. DAT ASS. Itachi was in awe. Never in his life had he seen such beauty.

* * *

><p>"Hey.. it's snowing."<p>

"I gathered," Itachi snapped. He was soon stung with regret when the blue man flinched slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

He didn't mean to snap, he was just distracted. Hearing something so bloody obvious like 'it's snowing' while trudging through metre thick snow was not something he wanted to hear at the moment. Okay, maybe a metre was a slight exaggeration, but you get the jist. He was contemplating on how to tell Kisame his feelings, but he just had no idea how to articulate them.

Kisame must be expecting an explanation, seeing as he asking him to go on this god-damned walk. Why did he do that? It just makes things awkward. Oh shit.

"Do you feel better now?" Kisame questioned as he turned to Itachi with a toothy grin.

Itachi smiled.

"…You're smiling."

SHIT.

"No. It was the light," Itachi retorted smoothly.

"..Sure."

Silence.

"You're quite cute when you smile. You should do it more often," Kisame stated, a playful tone in his voice.

Did Kisame just call him cute? CUTE? Itachi could not believe his ears. The weird feeling hit him again, right in the gut. It felt like a massive butterfly was trying to force it's way out of his belly button.

"D-Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

Itachi felt his face flush red, and on top with the freezing temperate, he probably looked like a tomato. The almost irregular heartbeats made him feel slightly breathless.

They trotted along in a comfortable silence, gently pummelled by cloudy white snowflakes. They were strolling up a deserted pathway, free from any civilians. Not that anyone in their right mind would leave their homes on a day like this, Itachi thought. He held out his hand to catch some puffy clouds then shivered. He didn't think it would be this cold. Sure, he was dressed up for a cold occasion but the barrier didn't work. The cold was immune to his clothes. Damn.

His eyes widened when he felt a strange weight added to his back. He rotated towards Kisame, realising he was now wearing the blue man's cloak.

"I'm quite hot anyway," Kisame exclaimed, and looked away with a tinge of embarrassment.

The flutter in his stomach picked up a notch that he had to stop his movement. He exhaled hastily, causing small, fleeting water vapour clouds to appear in the air.

"You okay?"

This was it. He had to tell him. Itachi sighed inwardly. This was either going to end badly, shittishly badly, or down right so bad he was going to have to strip in private and die of pneumonia.

Itachi gazed around for a bench to sit on. For The Talk. He had no idea how he was going to say whatever he intended to say, but fuck it. He was going to do it anyway.

Itachi spotted a deserted bench to his right and gently tugged on Kisame's hand, leading the way. His pulse vibrated intensely within his ears, making other sounds adrift within air. He didn't mean to grab his hand. He just... It was just the first... It was just there. Complete accident. Didn't mean anything. Right?

Once arriving to said bench, Itachi sat down and stared at the chalky snow. Now that the moment had come, he honestly had no idea what to say. His voice was a prisoner in his throat.

There was a long silence and the comfortable atmosphere that was once long ago became awkward. The slightest movement was seemingly cringe worthy.

"Kisame."

Shit. He'd broke the silence. There was no going back.

"Yeah?" Kisame asked as he turned towards him.

"I-I think... I'm ill."

"Ill?"

"Yes, ill," Itachi confirmed. This was going better than expected.

"..What kind of... ill?"

Silence.

"I think… you're the cause of my illness, Kisame."

Kisame stared blankly at him before breaking out in shock.

"W-Wait! You're ill because of me? How! ? Did I do something to you?" Kisame rapidly babbled, staring at Itachi with an extremely puzzled look.

"No, no. Well, kind of.. No, you haven't done anything wrong Kisame," Itachi assured him, "I just get... this really weird feeling around you…"

"A feeling?"

"Well… yes."

"Does it hurt? You're not dying right?" Kisame prayed, brows scrunched with confusion.

"No.. It's just… weird."

"What kind of feeling is it?"

More silence.

"W-Well, whenever I'm around you I feel… my stomach knots up; it feels like there are butterflies nesting inside me. My heart rate increases rapidly, my hands go clammy, my face heats up and I feel like I'm going to be sick," Itachi gasped for breath and avoided Kisame's gaze, "I-I don't know what's going on…"

Nothing was said or heard after Itachi declared his confession speech. Dare I say it, Itachi was too scared to look up and see Kisame's reaction. But he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's aren't frightened of anything.

Itachi peeked at Kisame's face, and expecting the worst, he was surprised to see a gleaming smile engraved onto the blue man's face.

"This isn't a laughing matter Kisame," Itachi murmured, pulse beating wildly again. There was something about the man's smile that gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

"Kisame, this isn't a good thing."

"It isn't?" Kisame asked, smile still shining strong.

"Why would it be good?"

"…What happens when I do this?" Kisame leisurely leaned in towards Itachi, keeping eye contact. Itachi's cheeks bloomed crimson, eyes puzzled with confusion.

"Kisame, what are you doing?"

The blue man raised his hand and placed it over Itachi's heart. For sure, it was beating like a drum.

"Do you feel all those things now?" Kisame questioned, grinning his usual toothy grin.

"Yes."

Kisame pursed his lips together and smiled brightly for the billionth time. Equally, Itachi's pulse pounded keenly.

"What does it mean?" Itachi questioned.

Kisame sluggishly leant in closer, almost nose touching distance. Gently, he then pressed his lips against Itachi's and closed his eyes. Itachi was in awe. Or shock. He didn't even know anymore. He couldn't think. The only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that Kisame was kissing him. The blue man eventually pulled away and stared closely into Itachi's widened orbs. Itachi was paralysed to the core. He couldn't make sense of anything. All he knew was that what just happened at that very moment in time was as magical as Disney World.

"Are those feelings good now?"

Silence.

"What does this mean?" Itachi questioned.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"…Do I love you?"

Kisame's eyes opened so wide you could park a car on them. He also grinned more so than he had ever done in his life.

Itachi was stunned by what he just announced. He didn't even think of saying it. Since when did Uchiha's act impulsive? This was complete embarrassment. Holy balls.

"Do you?"

"…How do you know?"

"Well… I'm guessing all those feelings you have tick the boxes."

"Then... I think so."

A sudden warmth embraced his hand. Kisame's cheeks blared up as he smiled warmly at Itachi.

**"About bloody time."**


End file.
